Music's In My Soul
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: ten reasons to love Smitchie.


**I am in some serious need of some therapy so I though I'd start my trip into smitchie fanfiction. Life is just ... gahh, driving me insane at the moment. Dear God I beg you, for just ten minutes get me the hell out of here...**

**--**

**The after life of the party – Fall Out Boy**

_Mitchie surveyed the dance class with a worried expression. She wasn't particularly gifted at dancing. She glanced at the instructor, and her worried expression became a panicked one. It was Shane Grey._

"_Oh God" she whispered as he clapped his hands and the class fell into lines in the hall._

"_You guys ready?"_

_The music started and Mitchie attempted to copy the moves. After getting it wrong for the fourth time, Shane stopped the music and the class. "You" he said, pointing at Mitchie "What are you doing?"_

"_Uh .." Mitchie didn't know what to say. She wasn't good with confrontation. "I'm not a very good dancer."_

_Shane raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Stay at the back."_

_Mitchie nodded and slipped back into position with a gulp._

-x-

**Rooftops – Lostphrophets **

Mitchie left the mess hall quickly and hurried back to her cabin. Throwing on some flip flops, she hurried to the lake and sat on the side with a sigh. She took off the shoes and slid her feet into the water. The sun was just beginning to set over the lake.

After Tess had exposed her, Mitchie hadn't had a moment to think of anything but her lies. Now she sat and thought about what she had lost; Shane. She thought back to the very first time they had met – or, they had spoken. That day in the dance room. She had been replaying it over and over in her head all day.

Her head fell into her hands as she thought about how she had felt with Shane. It was like the world had made a little more sense with him around. Sure he was a jerk to the rest of the world, but she liked to think that she saw a different side of him. Truth was, she did.

-x-

**Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year – Fall Out Boy**

"Shane" Nate said seriously, sitting down next to his band member "what's up?"

"Nothing" Shane replied moodily, turning away from him "I'm fine."

"No, your not. This is different from diva Shane. This is more like depressed Shane. I'm not used to dealing with this Shane. It's unsettling."

"Don't deal with it then" Shane said cuttingly. Nate rolled his eyes and said "stop lying. This is about Mitc –"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shane said, jumping up "She's nothing to do with this. Okay? Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Your lying to me" Nate sighed "I'm not an idiot. I'm just trying to help you."

Shane looked at his friend for a minute before sighing and sitting back down. "Yes. It's all Mitchie."

-x-

**Write you a song – Plain White T's**

"_I've gotta find you ... I need to find you ..."_ Shane muttered to himself as he strummed his guitar. He was still wondering who had sung that song. The words had been glued into his mind ever since he had heard them.

But that wasn't all he could think about. Mitchie's face kept appearing. He'd push it away angrily, but it didn't work. He couldn't get away from the fact that Mitchie had meant a lot to him. She had been the first person in a long time to like him for Shane Grey, not Shane Grey, a part of Connect 3. But it had all been lie. So as her face appeared again he pushed it away and sang a little louder.

"_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find ... to fix puzzle that I see inside ..."_

Then he heard a burst of laughter from behind him. Turning slowly, he glanced at her retreating figure, arms locked with Caitlyn. _"I need to find you ..."_

-x-

**Breaking Free – Vanessa Hudgens and Drew Seely**

Mitchie took the microphone and approached the stage cautiously. The music around her was too irresistible to ignore; this was her time, her song, and her chance.

She began to sing, becoming more confident as she did. The crowd were silent as she sang the first verse and chorus and began the second. And she reached the music break, she glanced around and saw the faces of her parents. She smiled and then she heard another voice and her heart stopped.

Shane was walking along the stage to her. She crept down the stairs and spproahced him. The music interwove them and pulled them together. Suddenly, everything was forgotten. It was just them. The look in his eyes almost left her breathless and he found her hand and held it gently. Singing to each other, the rest of the world disappeared. It was just them, as themselves, breaking free.

-x-

**Sun goes down – David Jordan**

"So Mitchie, think you've got it now?"

Mitchie nodded, but she was unconfident. Shane laughed and took her hand. "It's fine. Like the music guide you." She nodded again and the music began to blast out of the speakers. "Ready? 3, 2, 1"

They both began to move, Shane's moves much more precise and tidy, whereas Mitchie was all over the place. She vaguely had the chorography down, but couldn't pull it all together in time to the music. Shane caught sight of her out the corner of his eye and burst into laughter. She shot him an annoyed look while still moving. "What?"

"I'm sorry Mitch, but you just look so funny!"

She opened her mouth to answer when she tripped over her won feet. Shane leapt forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Maybe your right" he said "dancing isn't your thing."

-x-

**One in a million – Miley Cyrus**

Final Jam was over, and it was the night before camp ended. They had been trying to not think about tomorrow, but Mitchie and Shane were both dreading having to leave each other.

They were in Shane's cabin, lying on his bed. She was on his chest while he played with strand of his hair. Mitchie took a deep breath and turned her head to face him. "Shane"

"Mmm?"

"Tomorrow ..."

"Shane looked down at her and sighed. "I know."

"I don't want to leave" Mitchie said, her voice wobbling. Shane pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leant into his arm with a sigh. "We have to Mitch" he said, kissing the top of her head "But that doesn't change a thing."

"But ..." Mitchie decided to let one of her biggest fears out. "What about all those groupies?"

"All those who?" he smiled at her. She looked up, disbelieving. "You're the only one for Shane Grey, Mitch. Forever."

-x-

**Hero – Enrique Englasis **

Mitchie had promised Shane another trip in the canoe, and she honoured her promises. So, the day after final jam, they both went out onto the lake and fastened safety jackets to their bodies, before grabbing an oar each and climbing into a boat.

They talked for a while, and attempted to row in a way that wasn't circular, before Mitchie determined the source of the problem. "Shane" she giggled "Its you!"

"What's me?" he said, bemused.

"You're making the boat go in circles!"

"What are you talking about?" he said "It's the current."

"What current?" she said "we're in the middle of a lake!"

"This one" he said, leaning into the water and splashing her. But, the weight of his body rocked the boat and suddenly, they were spinning into the freezing cold water. Mitchie spluttered to the surface. "Shane!" she laughed "look what you did! Where are you?"

Suddenly she was yanked out of the water and into Shane's arms. He was back on the boat. She looked up with a sarcastic smile. "My hero."

-x-

**I am what I am – Jonas Brothers**

Mitchie passed Tess on leaving day quickly. After apologising, she had gone right back to her old mean ways.

"Gee Mitchie, how are you going to cope now your mom isn't going to have a job? Maybe she could go back to her old company. What was it? Vice president of a music company or something? Oh wait, that was the other Mitchie Torres. The one who had a chance of being friends with someone like me."

Mitchie ignored her and carried on past Tess and the lake. But Tess followed., still shouting abuse.

"Just go away Tess!" Mitchie yelled suddenly "This is me, okay? Don't like? Not my problem. It's not like I like you anyhow!"

Tess stepped back and glared at Mitchie evilly. "Whatever Torres."

-x-

**Take a breath – Jonas Brothers**

Mitchie threw her bags into the car and turned to face her boyfriend with tears treaming down her face.

"Hey" he whispered, gently wiping them from her cheeks "don't cry Mitchie. We'll see each other soon."

"But I don't want to leave you" she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and make shushing noises. "It's okay Mitch."

Mitchie shook her head in his now soaked shirt. He pushed her away gently and pushed her against the car. "Well let me give you something to remember me by until we see each other again"

Then his lips crashed on top of hers. It was their first kiss and it was gentle but firm; soft but intense. He placed a hand either side of her head on the car door and then, when he pulled away, she took a deep long breath. "Wow" she whispered. "I won't forget that."

-x-

**I'll have to do another one of those! It was difficult but so much fun to do. I loved the challenged! Hope its not too bad, but I had a kitten and a sister pestering me. Apparently, me in the zone does figure into their plans for annoying me.**


End file.
